Alice reborn
by Moosical
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is signed over to the Asylum simply as 'Alice'.  Her only companion is a strange Orderly called Ramone.  This deals with Alice's human past and how she was changed to a vampire in order to protect her against James.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rebecca and John Brandon were at the end of their tether, they were doing their best to make a better life for themselves and their family, but their daughter, Mary Alice Brandon was ruining everything.

Her strange behavoiur and episodes were easier to hide when she was younger, but it was harder now. Desperate not to miss the chance of promotion that John currently faced the reached an agreement to put their daughter in the Asylum.

In order to protect their identities she was simply referred to as Alice, no last name was given. They gave a generous amount of money and asked not to be troubled with any further news, as far as they were concerned they had mourned their daughter and she was dead to them.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

As Alice woke up from her drug induced sleep she felt fear. It had been several days since her parents had left her here and everytime she mentioned them she was put to sleep, she slowly learned that if she didn't mention her parents she was left alone. Today she decided not to mention them at all in the hope that she'd be left alone.

She was in a small room with only the bed she lay in and a toilet in the corner. It felt like a prison cell, but the door was open.

Alice was too fearful to step through it so she sat up on the bed with her knees tucked in and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't know how long had passed, but two men in white outfits came for her, her petite frame was clearly no match for them so she allowed them to lead her. They took her to a room and laid her on a steel table, she trembled as they secured her down.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly and slowly as time passed. Hey eyes glazed over and she screamed out as she saw what they were about to do to her. As a doctor entered the room he asked her why she was screaming and she told him she knew they were going to shock her.

He appeared confused as to how she could have known that, but just laughed.

The doctor leaned down and Alice recoiled from his heavy breath and he whispered in her ear.

"I hear you think you have think you have visions of the future, you do know it's not good to lie. I'm being paid to make you learn that lesson"

Alice tensed knowing what was to come.

She screamed in pain as shocks were sent through her. Eventually she passed out from the pain. As she drifted in and out of consciousness she was vaguely aware of being carried back to her room by one of the men in white outfits. He held her quite close to her body and she felt oddly cold. Suddenly he looked down at her and she gasped.

"It's okay little one I won't hurt you" he soothed.

He was the only person in this place who spoke to her kindly.

"My name is Ramone, you are safe with me."

Alice tried to steady her breathing and locked eyes with him. There was something odd about his eyes, they were an odd colour, they looked red, but whilst they startled her, his gaze was kind and she didn't forsee any danger.

As he left her in her room she cried herself to sleep. Alice knew that this would be her life for some time to come.

Days blended into weeks and weeks blended into months and months blended into years. Alice suffered the shock treatments every day. She was fed and kept alive, but she was weak.

The doctor got increasingly angry at her for continuing to have visions. Alice tried to hide them, but everytime they prepared for her to be tortured, her eyes glazed over and she knew that she was having one of her 'episodes'.

Every day the same orderly carried her to her room and as time went on she welcomed and craved his cold touch.

As the doctor who had been treating Alice took on more patients he grew tired of her. He ordered her to be put in solitude. Alice was taken to a room with no natural light, her eyes adjusted enough to be able to find her way around the room, but aside from the opening of a small hatch to put food and drink through she was left alone in there.

Her visions stopped as day and night blended together and she stopped living, merely existed.

Ramone had worked at the asylum for many years. It was guaranteed feeding. Sooner of later there was always a patient who couldn't take the treatment, when he was ordered to dispose of them he'd feed from them first. No one ever knew or checked, there was never any loving relatives wanting to see the body and the staff didn't care.

Life had been good for him here, he never felt any guilt, until she arrived. She was younger than any other patient that had been here before and there was something about her that appealed to him.

The ignorant doctor was trying to shock treat her for having what he called episodes, but he knew that she had a true gift, the gift of precognition. Such a wonderful gift and such a waste that stupid humans were too scared to accept it.

He had bonded with her every day as he carried her frail body back to her room. If he could have he would have cried for her, he hated seeing her in pain. He knew that she sensed he was different, but she had never appeared frightened of him.

When the doctor ordered she be put in solitude it angered him, but he didn't want to blow his cover, but every day he visited the door to her cell and just listened to her breathing. Sometimes he was sure that she could sense him, occasionaly, when he thought that he'd get away with it, he would open the door and visit with Alice. She was a shadow of her former self, but she seemed to take comfort from his company.


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Time passed and things turned sour when another vampire arrived, keen to cash in on this guaranteed blood bank. He didn't like this vampire, who called himself James. He was greedy and cocky and sloppy and he was sure that he was going to blow everything.

One day James was acting very strange and he wanted to warn him to pull himself together, but James surprised him by sniffing at him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, looking around to make sure no-one had noticed the odd behaviour.

"I can smell her, but I can't find her, where is she" James snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

James growled and pushed at him.

"Damn it Ramone, you know full well who I mean, you keep spending time with a female in here, she smells so appealing I must have her"

With horror Ramone realised that James was referring to Alice, there was no way he would allow James to get to her.

James went off in a rage when he realised that Ramone wouldn't tell him where this human was. He warned him that he'd be back and that he would get his own way. Ramone was convinced that there would be no stopping James. He considered fighting him, but James was newer to this life than him and much stronger too. ]

As James left the asylum to hunt elsewhere he hurriedly made his way down to where Alice was being kept.

As Ramone reached the room where Alice was he wasn't surprised to see her waiting for him like she knew he was coming.

Alice had forseen Ramone's visit, but her vision hadn't made sense. Every other visit he'd been calm and just content to sit with her, but this time she knew that he was afraid of something and she knew that he needed to do something, her vision made it look like he wanted to kiss her, but that didn't make sense.

Alice didn't fear Ramone, but she knew that this was the last time she'd see him.

"I have to save you" he said.

Alice nodded her head to show she understood and her breath hitched as Ramone approached her. His cold hands were on her shoulders and he leant towards her, instead of kissing her like she had interpreted her vision his lips trailled to her neck and she felt a searing pain as he bit her.

As he drew away from her body, she felt a burning sensation and she stared at Ramone with confusion. She still instinctively knew not to fear him, but what had he done to her.

"Alice... I know you are in pain right now and I am afraid it will be that way for a few days, but trust me, there was no other way. It will only be a few days, but once you change you'll be able to open this door without any problems and once you do get out of here... Run away and never come back." Alice could feel the urgency in Ramones voice.

"I know it's too much to ask, but try and stay quiet Alice."

Alice watched on in horror as Ramone grabbed Alices spare clothes and quickly left the room and locked the door behind her, as the burning consumed her body she tried to make sense of what was happening to her. Alice writhed in pain trying her best to remain quiet, but she was fighting a losing battle.

James returned to the Asylum, determined to find this human girl that Ramone was hiding from him. He tracked Ramone to the basement and as he got closer he could smell her stronger than before. As Ramone turned to face him he saw the blood stain on his collar and he growled.

"What have you done!" he demanded.

Ramone licked at his lips and grinned at James.

"Sorry James, I don't like to share. I decided to help myself before you got in the way."

James looked to the incinerator behind Ramone and his eyes narrowed, he could smell the burning flesh, he sniffed the air more strongly and could still smell her scent, he looked down at the floor and spotted a pile of clothes, moving at an inhuman speed he picked them up and sniffed at them.

The scent was so powerful it took over his sense and he was filled with rage. He had been denied what he had truly desired.

"How dare you!"

Ramone huffed. "She was never yours to have, she was always mine. I was here first!"

James growled and pushed Ramone hard against a wall, the sound it made as the vampire crashed against the wall was deafening and they both knew that they were risking suspicion. James was past caring though, the scent of this mysterious female had been his obsession, but this place was vast and he hadn't been able to find her in time and now he had been denied.

James could hear the humans discussing the noise they had heard and he knew that he didn't have long before they came down to investigate. James glowered at Ramone and picked him up with ease.

"Seeing as though you were so fond of her, how about you join her."

Ramone chose not to resist, his plan was working and James wasn't questioning what he'd told him. The only thing that could give away the truth was himself so he chose to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Alice.

Ramone's mind was filled with Alice as James shoved him into the incinerator, as the burning consumed him his final thoughts were filled with happiness that soon Alice would have a chance of a better life.

James watched on as Ramone burned. He couldn't understand why Ramone didn't fight back, his mind was suspcious and he wondered if he'd been duped. He fled the room quickly and wandered the corridors sniffing the air, but the scent was nowhere. Reluctantly he gave up his search, finally believing Ramone had truly robbed him of his desire.

Unbeknown to him in a locked room on the second floor, Alice was writhing in pain whilst the venom replaced the blood in her system. James left the Asylum just 30 minutes before Alice started to scream, she could no longer be silent as Ramone had asked, for three long days as the venom worked its way through her veins she thrashed in the room. She screamed constantly, but no-one ever came.


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Time had no meaning to Alice, her room had always been so dark that she didn't even have the concept of night and day. She had started to doubt that she'd ever known anything other than fire and burning, the sensation had consumed her and not even screaming released it.

She doesn't know how long she screamed for, but soon she quietened and stopped moving her body, none of it eased the pain, instead she just lay their, still as stone and focused on the route that the fire took through her body.

Something was different now, the fire had gone from her toes and fingers and seemed to be travelling to her chest. Alice bucked against a sudden intense surge of heat in her chest and then then it was gone.

Alice's eyes snapped open and she looked around her room, it was as though she was seeing it for the first time. She could see the dust as it floated through the air, she could almost taste the stale odour that lingered in the air.

As Alice sat up, she studied the room more closely, her mind flitted to her last memories before the burning, she remembered Ramone telling her he was saving her and that she'd be able to open the door when she woke up.

Alice had no concept of what she had become, but she realised instantly that she was different somehow. As she stood up she felt weightless, she glided to the door and studied it's frame, she could see every last imperfection on the heavy steel door.

Alice placed her hand on the door handle and pulled, the door didn't offer any resistance, with a quick tug the door was ripped right off its hinged and Alice tossed it aside. Alice sniffed the air and instantly her throat began to burn, her senses were assaulted by the human blood that ran through everyone in the building.

For a moment Alice panicked she couldn't understand what was going on, suddenly her eyes glazed over and she had a vision, this wasn't like the visions she had before, this was vivid, the level of detail made it feel like she was actually there.

Alice saw flashes of a tall blond haired man, his skin was pale like Ramone's had been, but his eyes were golden, he wasn't alone, he embraced a woman and they were in a forest, they were hunting and feeing off animals. As the vision continued Alice saw flashes of two younger males and a female alongside the first two.

As the vision ended Alice stood trying to make sense of it all.

Her eyes glazed again and she saw a vision of herself, she stood in front of a mirror her eyes were red like Ramone's, only hers were a much more vibrant red. She saw herself making her way to the office of the doctor who had carried out the shock treatment over her, he was about to carry out shock treatment to a young girl, much younger than Alice had been when he started on her and she could see herself freeing this girl and killing the doctor by drinking his blood.

As Alice's vision ended she quickly made sense of what she'd seen. The first vision showed her how life could be, she wanted that option badly, but the second vision showed her how life should be. Not only did the thought of killing that doctor please her, but seeing her drinking the doctors blood made her so very thirsty.

Alice vowed to search out the strange golden eyed man and his companions, but first she needed to satiate her thirst and she could think of no-one more deserving than the doctor who tortured her for so long.

Alice travelled through the corridors and battled hard against her instincts to feed from the first person she came along, if it wasn't for her determination to make the doctor pay she wouldn't have managed it, but she managed to find the resistance needed and within a few minutes she found his office.

As Alice opened the door she saw that he was not alone, as well as the young girl secured to the table there were two men in white coats, neither of them was Ramone. The doctor hadn't seen her for a while, but he remembered her well, she was his one and only failure.

"Alice, what are you doing in here" he demanded.

Alice just glowered at him.

The doctors eyes focused on hers and she heard his sharp intake of breath as he took in the stratling colour.

The doctor ordered the two orderlies to grab her, Alice stood patiently as they approached and moving at inhuman speed she pushed their heads together and they slumped to the floor unconscious.

The doctor backed away from her, she ignored him for the time being and turned her attention to the terrified young girl on the table. Alice quickly undid her and stroked at the girls hair, she felt the girl recoil at her touch, but didn't respond.

She helped the girl sit up and motioned her towards the door, the girl was scared and confused, but Alice spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"Go, get out of here, you don't need to see this."

The girl didn't hesitate, as soon as she disappeared down the corridor Alice closed the door behind her and turned her attention back to the doctor, she almost laughed as she saw that he was brandishing a syringe in his hand.

"I don't think that will do you any good" she said in a soprano voice, her voice seemed so alien to her.

The doctor was froze in place.

Alice took a couple of steps forward and grinned as the doctor stumbled backwards, the wall behind him stopping him from going any further.

"Scared of a little girl like me" she teased.

The doctor didn't respond, but the erratic hitch in his heartbeat confirmed her suspicions.

Alice toyed with the idea of taking her time and making him suffer, but the truth was the burning in her throat had become intolerable and there was nothing he could say or do that would take away all the suffering he inflicted.

As Alice readied herself she had another vision. This one was as strong as the others, she was in a diner, waiting for someone, the weather was bad outside and when he arrived, she instantly knew he was what she was waiting for, he seemed uncomfortable and wary, but he was hers and she was his.

As the vision ended, Alice, had a new sense of urgency, she had a purpose, her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the noise of footsteps, she turned in time to see the doctor making an attempt to reach the door, a second later she had hold of him and as she clamped down on his neck his wild thrashing barely jostled her, as the blood ran dry Alice let go and the doctors body dropped to the floor.

Alice stepped out of the room and fled the Asylum, she ran into a new chapter of her life and began her search for the ones she was destined to meet starting with the blond haired one in the diner.


End file.
